ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Primus (Episode)
Primus is the fourtieth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot battling giant Vilgax]] In the middle of fighting another Techadon robot, Lodestar, Gwen and Kevin are unexpectedly transported by the Omnitrix to a planet named Primus. They soon discover that they are not alone and that Vilgax is there to stop the Omnitrix from its source. After being attacked by various blue alien wasps, Ben, Gwen and Kevin find Vilgax fighting Humungousaur, who turns out to be Azmuth. Also, turning into Rath, Azmuth is defeated by Vilgax. Vilgax takes the Omnitrix, but can't figure out how to use it. Ben explains it to him, turns him into Goop, and turns off his anti-gravity projector, leaving Vilgax powerless. Ben takes the Omnitrix off him, which immediately turns him back. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and kicks Vilgax into the Codon Stream. When, Vilgax transforming him to about 100 ft. tall. Ben go into Way Big and figting Vilgax. Ben then defeats Vilgax by throw him (making this the second time Way Big defeats Vilgax). At the end, despite not intending to forgive Ben for damaging the Omnitrix, Azmuth allows him to keep it anyway. Major events *Ben and the team learn about Primus and that the Omnitrix is a wireless device that is connected to it. *Azmuth and Vilgax used the Omnitrix. *Way Big defeated Vilgax and throws him into space (for the second time). Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon *Techadon Robot *Zs'Skayr (flashback only) Aliens Used By Ben *Lodestar *Cannonbolt *Way Big By Azmuth *Humungousaur *Rath By Vilgax *Goop Quotes Errors *In one scene, Gwen's pants are blue instead of black. Trivia *This marks the second time Way Big threw Vilgax into space, the first time was in Secret of The Omnitrix. *Primus is also a code on the video game Vilgax Attacks to get back all your aliens after you lose them in the first level and Cosmic Destruction (only Xbox 360) to get Rath. *This marks the second time that Azmuth witnessed Ben transform into Way Big. The first was in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix. *In the Original series, Vilgax can activate and deactivate the Omnitrix but now he can't even make the face plate come up. This is due to the Omnitrix having recalibrated itself into a new form. *Vilgax gets the Omnitrix for the first time. *We see Azmuth use the Omnitrix for the first time. However, this is not the first time chronologically, as he mentions he's "A little rusty.". *This episode was the first time in the main storyline that someone besides Ben used the Omnitrix. Although others have used the Omnitrix in the series, it has always been an alternate storyline episode or a fantasy *Although Grey Matter has the Omnitrix symbol on his back, Azmuth (being a Galvan as well) wore the Omnitrix with the symbol facing forward. *While Humungousaur (Azmuth) and Vilgax are en par in strength, in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Vilgax beats Ben as Humungousaur, even in his giant form. *Although it is shown that Azmuth does not intend to forgive Ben, he has forgiven him but cannot trust him anymore. That may be because he knows that no one can use the Omnitrix better than him and may be a reason as to why he allowed Ben to keep the Omnitrix. *When Vilgax changes into Goop, he still talks in his own voice. *This episode proves that Way Big is Ben's most physically strong alien as he threw Vilgax (who was about the same size of Way Big) out Primus's atmosphere with ease. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Hunt the Omnitrix arc